Modern radio messaging systems capable of transmitting alphanumeric messages and other images have brought about a need for increased display space. In addition the advent of two-way messaging has created a need for more keypad space, including enough space to accommodate a full alphanumeric keypad with which an inbound message can be entered. On the other hand, a desire for smaller portable messaging devices tends to limit the space available for both the display and the keypad.
Another consideration affecting particularly the display is that different users have different preferences concerning how they want to use a portable messaging device. Some users prefer to carry the device in a clothing pocket. Others prefer to wear the device on a belt. Others prefer to carry the device in a handbag or briefcase. Still others prefer to leave the device on a desktop. And, of course, all users want the device to use very little battery power, so that the battery life is long.
Thus, what is needed is a portable messaging device (or other electronic device) that can have both a large display and a full alphanumeric keypad without causing the device to grow undesirably large. In addition, the display preferably should be adjustable to accommodate a variety of usage preferences and should use very little battery power.